1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates, and particularly, to a light guide plate with dual micro structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Many liquid crystal displays have a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module, and the backlight module is disposed behind the liquid crystal panel and provides the surface light source of the liquid crystal panel. According to the position of the light emitting device, the backlight module may be categorized as a direct type backlight module or a side type backlight module. In the side type backlight module, a light guide plate is disposed for guiding a light beam emitted from the light emitting device disposed at one side of the light guide plate, so as to provide the surface light source to the liquid crystal panel.
In the side type backlight module having a plurality of LEDs as the light emitting devices, the LEDs are disposed beside an incident surface in the light guide plate, and the LEDs are arranged on a straight line and are spaced from each other. The LEDs emit a plurality of light beams, wherein the light beams enter the light guide plate through the incident surface of the light guide plate. Because the LEDs have high directivity (i.e., have a limited light emitting angle range), bright regions are formed in the light guide plate within the light emitting angle range and close to the LEDs, and dark regions are formed in the light guide plate outside of the light emitting angle range. The light guide plate may not be able to provide a uniform surface light due to the existence of these bright and dark regions, and this is referred to as the hot spot phenomenon.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a light guide plate to solve the aforementioned problem.